The incomplete lineup for the 2019 parade will be announced
The incomplete lineup for the parade will be announced Giant Balloons * Goku * Olaf from Disney's Frozen * Chase from PAW Patrol * Jett by Super Wings * Illumination Presents Dr. Seuss' The Grinch * Sinclair's DINO * Pikachu * Greg Heffley, Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series * Ronald McDonald * SpongeBob SquarePants * Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger * Trolls Novelty Balloons * Red & Gold Macy's Star Trio * Pumpkins (First time since 2017) * Harold the Fireman (First time since 2017) * Americana Spheres * Uncle Sam (First time since 2013) * Baseball, Basketball & Football (Baseball first time since 2016/Basketball first time since 2012/Football first time since 2014) * Yellow Macy's Stars * Red "Believe" Stars * Charlie, Kit & C.J. Holiday Elves (First time since 2017) * Rex the Happy Dragon (First time since 2017) * Blue & White Macy's Stars * Red & Gold Macy's Starflakes * Red & Green Candy Cane (First time since 2017) * Fleck, Bjorn, Jojo & Hugg * Sunny the Snow Pal * The Nutcracker Balloonicles (Italic is for Trycaloons) * The Aflac Duck * Go Bowling * Sinclair's Three Baby Dinos * Tough Guy and Bulldog * Mouse King and Nutcracker Floats (Italic is for Miniature Floats) * Tom Turkey * Fantasy Chocolate Factory * Splashing Safari Adventure * Parade Day Mischief * Shimmer and Shine * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * 1-2-3 Sesame Street * Santa's Sleigh * Deck the Halls * Heartwarming Holiday Countdown * Macy's Singing Christmas Tree * Snoopy's Doghouse * Harvest in the Valley * Universal Playground * Everyone's Favorite Bake Shop * Discover Adventure! * On The Roll Again * Big City Cheer! * Frozen Fall Fun * Mount Rushmore's American Pride * Big Red Shoe Car * Rocking Giraffe * Rocking Horse * Rocking Lobster * Rocking Moose * Star-Mobile Marching Bands (Bold is for first-time Marching Bands) (Bold parenthesis) is for Band's hometown) * AWESOME ORIGINAL SECOND TIME AROUNDERS MARCHING BAND (St. Petersburg, Florida) * BLUE SPRINGS H.S. GOLDEN REGIMENT (Blue Springs, Missouri) * CATALINA FOOTHILLS H.S. FALCON MARCHING BAND (Tucson, Arizona) * FRANKLIN REGIONAL H.S. PANTHER MARCHING BAND (Murrysville, Pennsyvania) * MACY'S GREAT AMERICAN MARCHING BAND * MADISON CENTRAL H.S. MARCHING BAND (Richmond, Kentucky) * MARTIN LUTHER KING H.S. "KINGS OF HALFTIME" MARCHING BAND (Lithonia, Georgia) * MORGAN STATE UNIVERSITY MAGNIFICENT MARCHING MACHINE (Baltimore, Maryland) * NYPD MARCHING BAND * RONALD REAGAN H.S. MARCHING BAND (San Antonio, Texas) * WESTERN CAROLINA UNIVERSITY PRIDE OF THE MOUNTAINS MARCHING BAND (Cullowhee, North Carolina) Performers Coming Soon! Clowns * ARTIST CLOWNS * BASEBALL ALL-STARS * BIRTHDAY PARTY CLOWNS * BREAKFAST CLOWNS * CIRCUS CLOWNS * CITY TOURIST CLOWNS * CORNY-COPIA CLOWNS * FUNNY FARM CLOWNS * FUNNY FIREFIGHTER BRIGADE * HALF-BAKED HOLIDAY SWEETS * HI-ROLLER SKATING CLOWNS * HOEDOWN CLOWNS * HOLIDAY CLOWNS * JESTER CLOWNS * KEYSTONE COPS & ROBBERS * MALT SHOP CLOWNS * NUTTY-CRACKER BALLET CLOWNS * PARADE BRIGADE CLOWNS * PATRIOTIC CLOWNS * POP! FLOWERS * PRE-K CLOWNS * RAG DOLL CLOWNS * SANTA'S TOY BOX CLOWNS * SILLY SAILORS * SILLY SEASIDE CLOWNS & SEA CREATURES * SLEEPY CLOWNS * SPRINGTIME CLOWNS * SUMMERTIME CLOWNS * TOY BLOCKS * TURKEY TECH PLAYERS & SPORTS FANS * VIKING CLOWNS * WINTERTIME CLOWNS Clown Cars, Accessories and Mascots (Bold for new ones) * TAXI CAB * PRODUCE WAGON * FIRE ENGINE * BAKERY BRIGADE DELIVERY TRUCK * POLICE CAR * "MACY'S THANKSGIVING DAY PARADE" BANNER * WOMPKEE * TURKEY TECH FOOTBALL MASCOT * CATAPULT Stiltwalkers * COWBOY AND COWGIRL * CHRISTMAS TREES * ENTENMANN'S BAKERS * HIBISCUS * SEA ANEMONES * SNOWFLAKES * STATUE OF LIBERTY, CRYSLER BUILDING and EMPIRE STATE BUILDING * TOY SOLDIERS Performance Groups * SPIRIT OF AMERICA CHEER * SPIRIT OF AMERICA DANCE STARS * TAP DANCING CHRISTMAS TREES * GAMMA PHI CIRCUS * 610 STOMPERS Specialty Units * NYPD MOTORCYCLE BRIGADE * NYPD MOUNTED UNIT * NYC PARKS MOUNTED UNIT * BIG APPLE CIRCUS Revamped Goku from Dragon Ball The balloon will be repainted to match his original Super Saiyan form with yellow hair to celebrate Dragon Ball Z's 30th anniversary. 4C8D4368-C3F8-4119-90F8-3326BA223D4D.png Parade Day Mischief (Sour Patch Kids) It'll revamp the Sour Patch Kids Parade Day Mischief float again and replace the hot air balloon with a Macy's star. Retired from the parade in 2018 Pillsbury Doughboy Pillsbury Doughboy has 10 appearances then he retired from the parade in 2018 Toothless the Dragon Toothless retired from the parade again for the same year. The Elf on the Shelf The Elf on the Shelf has 7 appearances then he retired from the parade in 2018 then following year replacement of Animated Elf aka ELF: Buddy's Musical Christmas. Elf Pets: Santa's Saint Bernards Save Christmas The float has retired from the parade in 2018 for the only year. The Aloha Spirit King's Hawaiian float has retired from the parade in 2018. Fun House Krazy Glue float has retired from the parade in 2018. Following Link * Hopefully next week